


Words

by Justmeandmytech



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmeandmytech/pseuds/Justmeandmytech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a character study that started out as a drabble prompt.  What actually goes through Tony's mind when he talks about Iron Man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

Anthony Stark was widely considered a grandiose man. He could out-speak any politician, journalist, or preacher. Rumor had it he described the connection between two wires for an hour and a half when he had to fill up a time slot for a speech. He’d use such words as “responsibility” and “honor” and “protection”; but did he ever really say anything? The public eye took him in as the quirky inventor, the playboy billionaire who couldn't even take care of himself, let alone be able to lead a company responsibly. Yet, in times or danger or fear, they looked to him and his creations for aid, safety in his comforting words. His Iron Man was an icon of what a hero should be, what Stark Enterprises should stand for, what Tony himself should aspire to become. But in creating Iron Man, he forced himself to embody the ideal man he wanted to be, without realizing he was already that man.  
“I am Iron Man, the suit and I are one,” Tony would say. But he’d never admit what he thought.

I’m nothing more than a sham. 

I fight to make myself feel like less of a disgrace.

I only feel alive when I wear the suit.

I can’t even protect those closest to me.

I’m no hero.

I fight to stay alive because I have nothing left to live for.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Things I'll Never Say"


End file.
